


Love and War

by jubilee_jawz, thesearchingastronaut



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigods, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, klance, lance is the son of aphrodite, sex and love are literally the reason for all of the gods problems, the rating might change later, were so excited about this oh god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubilee_jawz/pseuds/jubilee_jawz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesearchingastronaut/pseuds/thesearchingastronaut
Summary: From what Keith had observed, every demigod had mommy and daddy issues.





	

Flesh eating horses were a bitch.

Before now, Keith had only heard about them briefly in lecture in Miss. Hayes’ english class. They sounded awful then, but the 10 minutes spent reading their passage in an old textbook did not do them justice. Gods he wished he had payed more attention. In all honesty he wished he’d been a better kid in general. Keith had always been _temperamental_ at best. It was after a particular nasty encounter with a group of boys that involved the police and trip to the hospital that Keith’s father decided it’s time to claim him. 

So here he was, stuck in a glorified summer camp with other demigods like himself to learn how to control their powers. And right now, his task was to work with 5 other kids to kill a massive horse that wanted nothing more than to tear the flesh from his bones for an early lunch. Horses are already big in their own right, but this beast was something else. Keith figured the thing was at least 7ft from its nose to the ground (not that he was willing to get close enough to get an exact measurement) and 2,000lbs and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth…

What was Allura thinking?! 

They’d been at this for nearly an hour already. His breath came in short small bursts. Keith hurtled over a moss covered log. His legs burned and he could feel his feet blistering in his shoes. Note to self, get some boots. Sneakers didn't work for this kind of terrain. The muggy heat pressed down on him, sweat trickled down his neck and his shirt under his armor stuck to his skin uncomfortably. His hair clung to his face. He winced and looked down to his right arm. A long scrape peeked from under the sleeve of his shirt and traveled down to his elbow. The red stain on his camp shirt was growing bigger.

A loud scream snapped Keith back to attention in time to watch one of his teammates fly past him and hit the ground with a sickening thud. 

His task was to work with 4 other kids.

The sound of thundering hooves echoed through the trees. It was coming. Keith tightened his grip on his sword and shield. Not bothering to check on his teammate, Keith broke into a sprint with the intent to meet the creature head on. The best defense is a great offence right? Sure. He weaved through the trees. _Horses are big but they’ve got poor eyesight right? Blind spots. Hit the blind spots. The back end, whats the word for it again?_ The demigod scrambled up a large rocky surface and skidded to a stop before falling straight off the side. Before him the trees opened into a small clearing where the rest of his team had the creature circled with weapons bared. 

If it weren't for the man eating bit, Keith would have loved to have it for a mount. Its midsection was light gray then darkened outward into ash and then black on its chest, face and legs with a beautiful black mane. Ah well, there were other horses in the world. Keith jumped down and joined in the attack. The stallion's ears flicked back, hearing Keith land and whirled around, catching him off guard. A puff of hot breath pushed his hair back and god it smelled like decay in July. Without missing a beat Keith swung his sword. The stallion reared up and Keith dropped to one knee and raised his shield as the horse brought down its hooves against the bronze, once, twice, three times. With each strike Keith could feel his boots sliding back in the dirt.

_I will not be beaten by a fucking horse…_

The stallion let out an ear piercing screech. Its hooves slid off of Keith shield and turned its attention to another demigod. So long as they kept attacking it from all sides, Keith figured they might have stood a chance. He rose to his feet again and twirled the sword in preparation for another strike. Then, there was movement. Keith caught it in the corner of his eye. Was there something else lurking in the woods with them? Had Allura set up some sort of “surprise”? By the gods if she had… Keith craned his head and squinted his eyes. In the tree hidden amongst the leaves, Keith could see someone perched on a branch. That didn’t make any sense to Keith because Allura had put him on a team of 6. Everyone was here except the kid who’d been knocked out cold as far as Keith knew. On top of that, the kid had been much too big to be climbing trees. 

Keith watched in suspended curiosity as the figure crept out further on the branch and then slowly drop down to straddle it. He carried with him a recurve bow, with nimble hands he pulled it off of his head and shoulder and quickly reached to his back and retrieved an arrow and took aim. He was lean and muscular with an almost perfectly symmetrical face with a mop of dark hair His features were sharp. Keith could cut a diamond on that jawline and the tip of his nose pointed up slightly. Beautiful didn’t even begin to describe him. The archer released his arrow and Keith had never seen someone so deviously handsome. He also didn’t realized how intently he’d been staring until the two of them locked gazes and Keith could swear the entire ocean had been drained of color for those eyes. The archer flashed a sly smirk but suddenly his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but it was all lost amongst the sudden darkness that enveloped Keith.

In retrospect, in the heat of battle is not the best time to be admiring a pretty face.  
+  
Pidge was still laughing. 

“You should have seen your face!” they managed between cackles. 

Pidge had been placed on his team for the training exercise that afternoon, but Allura had also sent in another group. Whichever team killed the horse first was the winner. That explained the boy in the trees. Keith had been so enthralled with him that he forgot to pay attention. Ya know, to the flesh eating horse he was supposed to be slaying. The horse had been killed of course and disappeared in a cloud of dust but not before bucking Keith into a tree. That solid kick had knocked Keith unconscious and he had spent the majority of the day that way. Keith had the bruise to prove it. Thank the gods for nectar or else he might have of been in serious trouble. 

“I’ve never seen anyone take a hit like you, I thought you were a goner.” Pidge sneered.

When Keith finally did awake, it was dinner time. After the tribute to their parents of course. The idea of BBQ had his stomach grumbling and he tightened his grip on his tray as they walked towards the campfire. The gods apparently liked the smell of burned food? Who likes burned food? He didn't get it. He just wanted to sit down and eat his BBQ.

“Thank you Pidge.” he muttered. 

“Man, its like you were flying.” they threw their arms in front of them in a superman pose before giggling again. “What happened to you? I mean, one minute you came in guns blazing and then you just dropped the ball!” 

Keith’s eyes widened. He couldn't tell them that he’d been staring at a boy like some middle school girl. He had to come up with a reason as to why he had been thrown so far out of sync. He had only come to know them for a short time, but they were one of the select few that Keith actually got along with. If they knew the truth, they would never let him live it down. “Nothing I just, I thought I heard something.” he would just leave the rest of it out. It was more believable that way. 

Meal time was perhaps the most normal part of the day. Three square meals a day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. At every meal, a large bonfire was lit, surrounding that fire in a very wide circle were 20 long tables. Each table was dedicated to a god and cabin. The tables were lined in a white tablecloth with purple trimming. The cabin flags went with the correlating tables, letting the campers know which table went to who. It was against the rules to go to a table that didn't belong to your parents. Taboo and disrespectful or whatever. Every demigod was required to throw an offering into the bonfire. 

Pidge and Keith were a little late to the party, all of the other campers were eating and mingling with each other. Some danced, most just grouped up to talk with their friends. Among the teens, Hunk could visibly be seen loading food into a bowl.

Keith had very few interactions with Hunk, but from the few times he had, Hunk seemed to be a pretty genuine guy. From what he had gathered, Hunk and Pidge had all arrived at camp around the same time. They were demigods like Keith. Pidge was a child of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. They were easily the smartest demigod here. Every Friday it was tradition to play capture the flag and Pidge’s team always won. Always. Not only that, but Pidge was an excellent fighter, though many assumed otherwise due to their petite body. Keith had been one of those people, but he knew better now. Now Hunk was the son of Hephaestus. Keith remembered that he was the blacksmith of the gods. Hunk got that trait from his father, he’s a big guy with a big brain to match. He was always tinkering. 

“I thought you and Lance would have been stuffing your faces by now.” Pidge chuckled when they finally reached him.

“Nah,” Hunk shrugged. “He was supposed to meet me here but I guess he got caught up.” 

“Did his fangirls manage to steal him away again?” 

The two laughed together about their little inside joke. Keith didn't get it, but he gave an awkward half smile anyway. “Lance?” he asked.

They two turned to Keith. “You don't know Lance?” Hunk asked. 

“Come on, everyone knows Lance.” 

“Literally everyone.” 

Keith stuck his neck out a little and stared at them blankly. No amount of saying the same name was going to jog some nonexistent memory of a person he’d never met before. “I’ve been here for like a month guys.” 

Pidge and Hunk simultaneously ‘oooooh’d. “He did have a shoot to do.” Hunk tapped the bottom of his chin. “Well, Lance is basically, like, my best friend.” he smiled. “Real nice guy. Tall, brown hair and blue eyes.”

“Real full of himself.” Pidge muttered. “Actually, Hunk.” Pidge tapped Hunks arm and pointed past the bonfire. 

Keith’s jaw went slack. God’s please no. The boy from the the woods stood with a small circle of friends, but he in no way blended in with them. 

“Yeah, that’s Lance. HEY LANCE!” Hunk called, catching the boy’s attention. Lance looked up from his conversation and when he saw Hunk he flashed a smile as bright at the moon. Keith felt his stomach drop. Lance’s arm shot into the air and he waved excitedly. For a moment it looked like he was going to join their group, but before he could take a step he was swarmed by some girls. They surrounded him, blushing messes and giggling. Keith noticed the way Lance scratched the back of his head and smiled at them. 

“Fangirls.” Pidge rolled their eyes. “They’ve got a chronic case of rabies I swear.” 

Hunk nudged Pidge gently. “Come on they can’t help it, you know that.” 

“I don’t get it, he can’t possibly be that great.” Keith scoffed.

His companions both looked as though Keith had slapped him in the face. “Keith, buddy. Come on, don’t lie.” Hunk laughed. “Are you one of those guys are you? It’s not a shame to find him attractive. EVERYBODY finds him attractive.” 

“I wouldn't go that far Hunk, I mean. There are still people that don’t particularly like him, regardless of how pretty he is. You have to admit, they're all a little shallow. It comes with the territory.” 

“Territory of?” 

“Aphrodite’s kids.” Pidge pushed their glasses up the bridge of their nose.“The goddess of love and beauty? Pretty as a flower, mean as a snake. Super vindictive, don’t cross her. Lance is her son.” 

“Even Pidge admits he’s attractive. It’s not really all that deep, it’s just how it is. ” Hunk stepped forward and toss the best bits of his food into the pit and the flames leapt forth, consuming his offer. The campers cheered at the crackling of the fire as large plume of smoke billowed higher into the night sky. 

Keith felt weird about the whole thing. To pay homage to a father whom he’d never even met? He looked down at the tray of meat, berries, and cheese. What had Ares ever done for him? Not even so much as a birthday card in the mail. Ares damn sure wasn't there when that thing… Keith took a deep breath. He may not have been a big fan of his father, but he couldn't imagine the repercussions of pissing off a god, nor did he want to deal with that kind of hassle. He stepped towards the fire and hurled the meat into the flames. “Here ya go dad.” Keith spat before turning to walk back to his table. He had to give the best part of his meal away, but that didn't mean he had to go hungry. A couple feet away, there he was again. Lance. Gone for a month, then he shows back up and it’s like Keith can’t escape him for more than a few minutes at a time. He didn't even see Pidge this much in a day. In the fire Lance tossed plump strawberries and a piece of meat before lacing his fingers together and putting his clasped hands to his chin. His eyes slipped closed and he said a silent prayer. Keith definitely didn't understand that. Why was he so… _into it?_ From what Keith had observed, every demigod had mommy and daddy issues. 

Clearly Lance didn't fall into that category. He opened his eyes again and smiled. Earlier that afternoon in the tree, he had looked cunning and deviously handsome. But here, in the glow of the fire he just looked warm. His eyes twinkled up at the sky like they belonged there. The grimace on Keith’s face softened. He really was… pretty. 

Then Keith felt a burning smack between his shoulder blades and yelped painfully. He tightened up and spun around to see Hunk’s smiling face. “Come on, let’s get some food. Gotta get your strength back for tomorrow’s game!” he threw his arm over Keith’s shoulder and lead him away. 

Keith groaned. Of course. Tomorrow was Friday. 

Friday meant capture the flag. 

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved god and goddess mythology, I loved learning about it in school I love reading about it, I love the stories and movies all of it. I consume it like candy and so when I saw some au bits about Lance being the son of Aphrodite well I couldn't help myself so with with collaborative effort of Caro @thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com WE PRESENT TO YOU a Demigod/Percy Jackson AU. 
> 
>  
> 
> The searching Astronaut: we all love Lance~


End file.
